


Step Right Up and Meet Them

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [88]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Small Towns, date, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee deal with unsolicited attention from strangers during an afternoon in town.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Step Right Up and Meet Them

“Do you want to go for a walk,” Ty Lee asked, flopping onto the bed where Azula was sitting as reading. 

She leaned her head back onto Azula’s lap and Azula absentmindedly moved a hand to stroke her hair. 

“A walk?” Azula asked, not looking up from her book. 

“Yep!” Ty Lee said. “The weather is so nice today!”

Azula hummed and continued to play with Ty Lee’s hair.

“Alright,” she said, putting her book down. 

“Alright?” Ty Lee asked, sitting up. 

“Let us embark upon a walk,” Azula said, standing dramatically and offering her hand out. 

Ty Lee grabbed it and was immediately pulled into Azula’s chest. 

She wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yay,” she said, hugging her. “I’m excited.”

“Where should we go,” Azula asked, pulling away and turning towards the mirror to put up her hair. 

“Aw, leave it down,” Ty Lee said, coming up behind her and grabbing her waist as Azula created a perfect topknot. 

“Absolutely not,” Azula said, grabbing makeup. 

“You’re gorgeous without it,” Ty Lee tried again. 

“Thanks darling,” Azula said, expertly putting on eyeliner and mascara. 

She grabbed lipstick and put a little of that on as well. 

“Want some?” She asked.

Ty Lee shrugged and grabbed Azula’s collar, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Azula inhaled sharply in surprise but melted into it. 

Ty Lee pulled away and giggled as Azula grabbed her throat playfully and fixed the lipstick that had partially made its way onto her before fixing her own. Then she moved onto a highlighter. 

When Azula was satisfied with how she looked, she put on the outfit Ty Lee had picked out for her and grabbed her girlfriend who was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs. She tossed the girl over her shoulder causing her to squeal loudly and laugh. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee shrieked as Azula made her way to the door. 

“What?” Azula asked. 

“Put me down!” She demanded. 

Azula let Ty Lee slide down until she was standing on her hands. She walked around Azula before flipping back onto her feet.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Always,” Azula said, tugging open the door and stepping outside. 

It was a perfect day outside.It was the very start of spring; birds were flying around, the sun was midway in the sky and there were no clouds overhead. 

Azula inhaled deeply and took in the power of the sun. It smelled like life, like flowers budding and green leaves growing and a little like the pavement after a night time drizzle. 

The property was secluded and pushed back from the street so there were no sounds of annoying kids playing or cars driving by. 

Azula exhaled and felt the fire flood her limbs. She tilted her head back and exhaled a tall column of cerulean fire into the sky before smiling contentedly and looking over at her girlfriend. 

“Should we walk to that coffee place in town,” Azula suggested. 

“No need to show off,” Ty Lee said, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m not showing off,” Azula said. 

“Why are you breathing fire into the air,” Ty Lee asked.

“I’m taking in the power of the sun,” Azula said. 

“Whatever,” Ty Lee said, grabbing her hand. “Coffee is good.”

Azula lifted her hand and pressed her lips to it. Ty Lee blushed and giggled. 

“So romantic ‘Zula,” she said. 

“Well, I feel as though we have quite a romance,” Azula said. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, stroking her hand with her thumb. “I also feel as though.”

Azula chuckled.

“Was that not right? It didn’t sound right,” Ty Lee said. 

“You’re too cute,” Azula said. 

“What should I have said,” Ty Lee asked. 

“I love you very much, please sweep me away to our bedroom,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled and swung their arms. 

“Seriously,” she said. 

“I feel the same?” Azula suggested. “Or, me too?”

“Interesting,” Ty Lee said. “Good to know.”

“As though is just a fancier synonym for like,” Azula said. 

“Why not just say like then?”

“That provides little to no amusement for you,” Azula said.

Ty Lee giggled again. 

They stopped walking for a moment to cross the road and start down the sidewalk into the center of town.

Azula stepped into the street. 

“Wait for the light,” Ty Lee said, tugging her hand. 

“There’s no cars coming,” she said. “The light takes forever at this intersection.”

Ty Lee chewed her lip and looked both ways. 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Azula said. 

She pulled Ty Lee towards her, grabbed her around the midsection and ran the twenty steps across the empty street. 

Ty Lee shrieked and laughed and kicked her legs as Azula put her down. 

“Why are you making such a big fuss,” Azula asked, kissing her temple. “Are you trying to wake up the block?”

“Look the light is green now,” Ty Lee said, turning and pointing. 

“And there still aren’t any cars at the intersection,” Azula pointed out. 

As Ty Lee turned her head to face back in the direction they were going, Azula grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Mmm,” Ty Lee hummed against her as she took a step closer to her and wrapped her arms around Azula’s shoulders. 

Just then, both girls heard clicking noises and they stepped apart. 

Across the street, partially obscured by bushes was a man with a large camera taking pictures of them. 

Azula furrowed her brow and tensed up. 

“Don’t pay attention to him ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, taking her hand again and tugging her down the street. 

“Do you think he got me carrying you,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged and Azula groaned. 

“That would be such a cute Daily Mail headline. Tech company CEO manhandles gymnast girlfriend in their hometown,” Ty Lee said. 

“Ty,” Azula groaned. “That would be such a headache.”

“Don’t worry baby,” Ty Lee said. “What are people going to do? Throw away their phones, TVs and fridges because of a single picture? Where I’m laughing?”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t need to be lectured about maintaining public composure again,” Azula said. “It’s their own fault they aren’t the heroines of fabulous love stories.”

“Would you really consider yourself a heroine?” Ty Lee teased. “More of an anti hero if anything.”

“You’re the heroine,” Azula said softly as they entered the town. 

“Aw, I love you baby,” Ty Lee said. 

“I love you too darling,” Azula said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. 

Again they heard clicking noises. 

Azula spun around and noticed the man from before hiding behind a trash can. 

“We’re being followed,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Please ignore it ‘Zula,” Ty Lee asked again. 

Azula took a deep breath. 

“CEO torches paparazzi is worse than the manhandling one,” Ty Lee added. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Azula said, squeezing her hand. “Why are you always right?”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Only when you're in a good mood, princess,” Ty Lee said. 

“Buttering me up for more compliments?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ty Lee just giggled again. 

“That’s one of the prettiest sounds I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing,” Azula said. “Objectively.”

“Thank you!” Ty Lee said excitedly as they approached the coffee shop. 

“To stay or to go?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee thought for a second and then looked at Azula with wide pleading eyes. 

“You want to stay,” Azula sighed.

Ty Lee nodded and grinned. 

“Look how cute these little outside tables are! We can watch people walk by and everything!”

“What about our little friend,” Azula asked, giving a half nod behind them. 

“Please stop thinking about him. Don’t let him ruin the day! It’s too beautiful. You’re too beautiful,” Ty Lee said, fluttering her eyes. 

“Alright I’m willing to stay,” Azula said, pulling the door to the shop open and holding it for Ty Lee.

“Thank you,” she chirped as she bounced over to the counter and looked at the large menu board. 

Ty Lee’s eyes darted back and forth over the options.

“Good morning! What can I get for you?” The barista asked. She was a younger girl, probably around high school age. 

“Uh,” Ty Lee started, her gaze still flicking across the list.

“We need a minute,” Azula said, putting a hand on Ty Lee’s side and rubbing it soothingly. 

“Okay, no worries, take all the time you need,” the barista said, before moving away to clean something. 

“There’s a lot of options,” Ty Lee said, almost nervously. “What are you going to get?”

“Black coffee,” Azula said, pulling her a little closer to her side. 

“Yucky,” Ty Lee said. 

“What are your options?” Azula asked. 

“I- I don’t know,” Ty Lee replied. 

“Do you want coffee or tea?” Azula asked. 

“Something sweet,” Ty Lee said.

“Food or just a drink,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee chewed on her lip. 

“Everything looks so good!” Ty Lee said. 

“Yes,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee’s head. 

“I can’t decide,” she whined as the barista walked back over. 

“May I?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Ready?” The girl behind the counter asked.

“Yes,” Azula said, reaching her free hand into her pocket to take out her credit card. “Can we have one cup of coffee black, one matcha latte, and a cranberry orange scone?”

“Ooh that sounds good,” Ty Lee said as Azula paid. 

“We’ll bring you your order outside,” the barista said. 

“Thank you!” Ty Lee said, wrapping herself around Azula’s arm and allowing herself to be led outside. 

Azula walked over to a table and pulled out a chair, indicating for Ty Lee to sit and she sat herself across from her. 

“Wouldn’t it be so much fun if we had kids here ‘Zula,” Ty Lee asked, resting her chin on two folded hands and leaning forward. 

“Too noisy,” Azula said, pressing a finger onto her nose lightly. 

Ty Lee pouted and Azula readjusted her hand to cup her cheek. 

“One day,” she said, causing Ty Lee to perk up. 

“Ok!” She said, grabbing Azula’s hand and playing with her fingers. 

“How does your schedule look for this week,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee groaned. 

“Please don’t talk about work right now,” she asked, squeezing the tip of Azula’s index finger. 

“Okay, no work,” Azula said. “What’s an acceptable topic of conversation, just so I don’t hit a taboo one again?”

Ty Lee giggled and switched to cracking Azula’s knuckles. 

“How about telling me three things that make you happy right now,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“Okay,” Azula said, with a smile. “You, the nice weather, and the markets being up this past week.”

“Is that in any particular order?” Ty Lee asked with a lopsided grin. 

“Most important to least important,” Azula assured, sliding her fingers through Ty Lee’s and resting their entwined hands on the table. “How about you?”

“You, you and you,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“That’s completely disregarding the rules. You said three things and I am simply one very amazing thing,” Azula said. 

“The fact that you’re spending time with me right now, the way our hands feel when they’re holding each other and the tone of your voice when someone plays a game wrong and you’re just a little irked by it,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smiled widely as the warmth of love for her girlfriend spread in her chest. 

“You’re simply adorable darling.”

“No, you are,” Ty Lee replied. 

“Excuse me,” a voice came from the side. 

Azula looked up expecting to find her coffee but instead found herself making eye contact with the photographer from before. 

“Can I help you?” She asked coldly.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you ordered for her before and also paid. Do you feel like you need to maintain some sort of dominant control in your relationship?” He asked. 

Azula blinked and looked at Ty Lee before looking back at him. 

“I am honored that you were so focused on the intricacies of my ordering at a coffee shop,” she said slowly. “Although I have no idea how you can use that twenty second interaction to draw conclusions as to the power dynamics of my relationship.”

“Are you going to let her talk?” He asked, clearly completely disregarding anything she had said.

“She has a name,” Azula said. “Ty do you feel as though I try to assert dominance through paying for your coffee?”

Ty Lee shook her head. 

“Do you ever feel trapped Ty,” the man asked. 

“I would like to ask that you please call me Ty Lee,” she said cheerily. “And I don’t feel trapped at all!”

“There are a lot of rumors going around that Azula is a harsh critic and demanding boss,” he continued. “Would you say that plays into your relationship?”

“Why did this become some sort of a formal interview,” Azula asked. “If you’re going to take pictures without our consent at least respect our space. If you want to ask questions wait for press days like every other outlet.”

“Is this man bothering you,” the barista asked, coming over with a tray that had two mugs and a scone. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “He is.”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave and to please not bother the guests in our establishment,” the barista asked, placing down the cups and the plate. 

“I’m a reporter with Sub Caldera Weekly,” he said. “I’m just trying to-”

“To ruin this afternoon for them?” The barista asked. “Please move along,” she said, shooing him away. “Otherwise I’m going to have to call the police for loitering and harassment.”

The photographer groaned, lifted his arms and stalked away. 

“I’m sorry he was bothering you,” she barista said. 

“Don’t worry,” Ty Lee said. 

“I’m a big fan by the way,” the barista said. “I was pretty sure I recognized you before but I didn’t want to bother you until I was sure. I’d never watched gymnastics before but when I learned there was a queer national chamption I had to start!”

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said with a smile.

“And obviously it’s an honor to serve you too! I own so many of Agni’s products,” she said, turning to Azula. 

Azula smirked. 

“In today's economy, Agni Inc products just make the most sense,” she said. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said in a warning tone that clearly said that now was not the time to self advertise. 

The waitress laughed. 

“You two are so cute!” She said. “Can we get a picture, my girlfriend will be so jealous!”

“Of course,” Ty Lee said, squeezing Azula’s hand in case she got any ideas to the contrary. 

“Thank you so much,” the girl said. She turned around and snapped a quick selfie with Azula and Ty Lee before picking up her tray. “It was super awesome to actually meet you guys!”

“It was awesome to meet you too!” Ty Lee said. 

“Thank you for dealing with the paparazzi,” Azula said. 

The girl beamed and walked back into the shop. 

Azula picked up her coffee and took a sip. 

“That really does lay out very nicely the two opposite ends on the meeting famous people spectrum,” she said as she put her cup down. 

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee asked, picking up her latte and taking a sip. “Mmm,” she hummed. “Very good.”

Azula leaned forward and used her thumb to swipe off a trail of green liquid on Ty Lee’s lip. 

“I could have gotten that,” Ty Lee said. 

“More fun for me,” Azula replied, sticking her thumb in her mouth and licking the matcha off. 

Ty Lee lifted an eyebrow. 

“Is now the right time to say ‘I love you very much, please sweep me away to our bedroom?’” She asked. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Enjoy your nice weather, and then later we can add another thing about me onto the list of things that make you happy.”

Ty Lee blushed and picked up her scone. 

“How is it?”

“Everything is very good!” She said with a partially filled mouth. 

“Yes,” Azula said, watching her girlfriend eat and drink. “Yes it is.”


End file.
